


Discovery

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus discovers Sirius wearing Lily's uniform. He likes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Crossdressing, oral sex, dirty talk.

“Did you borrow that from Lily?”

Sirius jumped. He was frightened not only that Remus had discovered him, but by the detachment in Remus’s voice. Determined not to be flustered, Sirius spun his frilly skirt. “She’s a pal.”

Remus undid his tie.

Sirius watched, wondering what Remus was thinking. He examined his figure in the mirror before admitting, “I won’t do it any more if you don’t like it.”

“I like it,” Remus murmured. Sirius turned to find Remus undoing his belt. “I like it a lot.”

Sirius batted his eyes, first in confusion, then in allurement. “What do you like about it?” he asked, teasing.

“I like your--” Remus cleared his throat, cheeks coloring. “I like you.” He fidgeted.

This was not news to Sirius. “I like you too. Why do you like _this_?”

Remus approached, trousers tenting. “I like you,” Remus repeated, bending to kiss Sirius’s neck. Remus reached down and cupped the stuffed bra that Sirius was wearing. He whispered, “I like your pair. And your---” Remus slid a hand between Sirius’s thighs. Sirius had tucked for the occasion, and Remus seemed pleased. “I like your pussy,” Remus finished.

“Thank you,” Sirius winked cheekily.

Remus arched into Sirius, his erection rubbing Sirius’s leg, and Sirius dropped to his knees, pulling down Remus’s trousers and pants, taking in Remus’s erection.

“Sirius--” Remus started, but Sirius silenced him quickly with a hum and a flick of his tongue. Remus bucked, and Sirius followed with him, taking Remus deep until Remus finished.

Sirius stood quickly, Lily’s skirt swinging around his stocking-clad thighs.

“You are such a trollop,” Remus laughed, blissful, sated.

“I’m your whore,” Sirius whispered close to Remus. The words caused Remus’s eyes to cross and knees to weaken.

Lily never did get her clothes back.


End file.
